White-WHAT?
by Pujangga Galau
Summary: Pemikiran ambigu Yoon Jeonghan mengenai CheolSoo di suatu hari. "Sedikit lagi, Jisoo-yah... Aku... akh...," Suara Seungcheol yang ambigu tadi membuat leher Jeonghan sedikit memerah lantaran suatu hal kotor yang terlintas di pikirannya. Salahkan Mingyu juga karena permintaan tolongnya tadi dipaparkan dengan kalimat yang agak aneh. SVT's 95 Line! Still Uke Jisoo


**White-WHAT?**

 **Rated :** T

 **Type :** Oneshoot! AU! BL!

 **Genre :** Fail! Humour

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own anything but this story. Terinspirasi oleh suatu cerita di buku My Stupid Boss 3 karya Chaos at Work

 **Character :** Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, Yoon Jeonghan

 **Note :** FF ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna! Masih ada kalimat tidak efektif dan typos everywhere

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Firasat Jeonghan sudah tidak enak semenjak ia berjalan ke kediaman teman dekatnya yang bernama Hong Jisoo.

Bocah yang masih berumur 5 tahun dan mengaku sebagai namdongsang Jisoo itu tiba-tiba menampakkan diri di halaman rumahnya kemudian meminta Jeonghan untuk datang ke rumah namja bermata kucing tersebut. Karena mata imut Mingyu yang tak bisa ia tolak, akhirnya berangkatlah Jeonghan menuju rumah Jisoo.

Namun di saat Jeonghan hampir menyentuh knop pintu kamar Jisoo, suara-suara ambigu dari dalam kamar tiba-tiba menyapa gendang telinganya.

"B..belum keluar...,"

Sang namja bermarga Yoon sangat yakin bahwa suara yang barusan ia dengar tersebut adalah suara Jisoo.

"Tanganku sakit, Cheol... hiks,"

'CHOI SEUNGCHEOL JUGA ADA DI DALAM?'

Jeonghan semakin merapatkan telinganya ke arah daun pintu berwarna putih itu karena penasaran.

"Sedikit lagi, Jisoo-yah... Aku... akh...,"

Duh! Suara Seungcheol yang ambigu tadi membuat leher Jeonghan sedikit memerah lantaran suatu hal kotor yang terlintas di pikirannya. Salahkan Mingyu juga karena mengutarakan permintaan tolongnya dengan kalimat yang agak aneh.

'putih-putihnya Jisoo-hyung enggak mau keluar'

Begitu kata Hong Mingyu.

Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya Jeonghanlah yang berpikiran negatif. Hanya karena mendengar kalimat tersebut, namja berambut bob hitam itu langsung terkejut parah.

"Tidak bisa keluar... hiks,"

'APANYA YANG TIDAK BISA KELUAR?!'

Jeritan Jeonghan yang ada dalam hatinya ternyata semakin membuat wajah tampannya memerah.

"Naikkan sedikit lalu hentakkan ke bawah dengan cepat, Soo!"

SKRAKKK!

"Su..dah...,"

Ah! Jisoo-yahhh, apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama Seungcheol? Kenapa ada bunyi-bunyian aneh?

"Jangan hanya sekali, uri Jisoo... Lakukanlah berkali-kali!"

"Hnnghhh...,"

"Ingin segera keluar kan?,"

'APANYA YANG KELUAR, CHOI PABBO SEUNGCHEOL?'

Rasa penasaran akan aktivitas berserta percakapan aneh yang Seungcheol dan Jisoo lakukan di dalam semakin membuat batin Jeonghan gencar berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

SKRAKKK! SKRAKKK! SKRAKKK!

"Pegal... Seungcheol," ucap Jisoo samar-samar dari dalam kamar.

Jeonghan pun sudah merosot ke lantai rumah Jisoo karena suara-suara lemah dan manja milik Jisoo yang ambigu tersebut. Dengan mulutnya yang bergerak tidak jelas, mungkin ia juga sudah merapalkan doa yang berbunyi 'Ya Tuhan, selamatkan keperawanan Hong Jisoo hamba...'

"...,"

"How?"

"Tidak..uh... bisa...," protes Jisoo dengan nada manja yang sama.

"Lalu mau bagaimana? Mau kupanggil Jeonghan sekalian?"

"JANGAN!"

"...,"

Kata-kata 'mengajak Jeonghan sekalian' yang Seungcheol katakan di dalam langsung membuat jantung Jeonghan seakan mau meledak sekarang.

Apa-apaan maksud Seungcheol yang mengajak dirinya untuk menistakan baby-Jisoo-nya?

Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!

"Jangan sampai... Jeonghan tahu...,"

Ya Tuhan, padahal namja bermarga Yoon yang Jisoo maksud tadi sudah menguping dan membayangkan hal yang aneh mengenai dirinya dan Seungcheol sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Aku tidak ingin Jeonghan mengetahui pekerjaan ini...,"

'Haiyah... Kau menandatangani perjanjian ambigu apa dengan Seungcheol, baby Soo?'

"Haa...,"

Namja berambut bob itu menangis dalam hati saat ia mengetahui bahwa sahabat dekatnya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Terlebih jika sesuatu itu adalah hubungan terlarang. Memang apa salahnya, sih? Toh Jeonghan bukan tipe orang yang ember.

Ah, lupakan itu! Jisoo yang sekarang lebih penting!

.

.

.

"S..selesaikan sekarang, Cheol!" pinta Jisoo terbata dengan suara yang samar.

"Kau yakin?"

Duh, Yoon Jeonghan sudah tidak kuat lagi!

"I...iya.. Aku menyanggupinya, kok,"

Tidak! Hong Jisoo tidak boleh di...

"Baik! Kulaku,"

"JANGANN... !"

BRAKKK!

Pintu kamar milik Jisoo akhirnya dibuka lancang oleh Jeonghan yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Nafasnya terengah-engah layaknya ia barusan menyelesaikan lari marathon berkilo-kilometer.

"JISOO! KAU... EH?"

Namja yang namanya Jeonghan teriakkan barusan rupanya juga agak sedikit terkejut karena sosok yang Seungcheol bicarakan tadi muncul secara tak disangka.

"Hhuhh?"

Seungcheol-pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia terheran-heran. Mengapa Yoon Jeonghan bisa ada di rumah Jisoo dan mendobrak pintu kamar namja bermarga Hong ini?

"Lho, kok?"

Kedua mata kucing Jisoo yang agak sembab dan sedikit memerah memang membuat Jeonghan tercengang, akan tetapi sebuah objek yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan Jisoo membuat Jeonghan membeku sejenak.

"E...oh,"

"...,"

"Jadi... Jadi...yang kalian kocok tadi itu... TIPE EX PENA?"

Pertanyaan aneh Jeonghan hanya dibalas dengusan keras Seungcheol.

"Jadi... Jadi... Jisoo tidak melakukan uke on...,"

Karena kedatangan Jeonghan yang sebenarnya tidak ia harapkan dan juga perbuatan mengupingnya yang buruk, Jisoo pun terisak kesal.

"Euh... mian, Baby Soo... He...,"

Aura kelam semakin menyelimuti Jisoo seiring dengan jarak di antara mereka yang kian menyempit.

"JEONG... HHHAANNNN... hiks,"

Namja Hong yang rupanya masih merasa kesal, tiba-tiba saja langsung mengujani si Yoon-pervert itu dengan pukulan-pukulan tanpa ampunnya.

"Kenapa... uh... masuk seenaknya, sih?" erang Jisoo tanpa lelah saat menghabisi teman dekatnya.

Sedangkan Jeonghan yang masih setia mengaduh-aduh hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa... ih! Tidak mengetok pintu...!"

Pukulan bertubi-tubi milik Jisoo itu tak kunjung berhenti meski Jeonghan sudah memintanya barang semenit yang lalu.

"YOON JEONGHAN MESUUUUUMMMMM!"

"Aduh! Aduh! Ini permintaan Mingyu!" bela Jeonghan di tengah ringisannya.

"Mingyu tidak mungkin meminta yang aneh-aneh, Jeonghan!,"

"Tapi dia bilang 'putih-putihmu tidak mau keluar' " bela Jeonghan sambil mengelak pukulan Jisoo.

"PUTIH-PUTIH ITU TIPE-EX, YOON JEONGHAN... !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan lengkingan suara Hong Jisoo pun akhirnya mengakhiri cerita ini

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jisoo-yah...,"

"Hmmm...,"

"Kau mau mencoba uke on,"

PLAK!

"ADUHHHH,"

"JANGAN IKUT-IKUT MESUM, CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!"

.

.

.

 **END**

Udahan, woy!

Btw-btw FF Eternal Love udah update dan kelar, lho! /kedip-kedip/ Hayooo yang request, bolehkah saya minta tanggapannya di kotak review *_* ?

Hmmm, untuk FF ini keep, delete, atau yang lain?

Ditunggu ya tanggapannya di kotak review *smile

Thank You :*


End file.
